


Comfort Him

by foxesbox



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sympathetic Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Remus freaks out during a class and runs off. Patton knows exactly where to find him.





	Comfort Him

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is technically a second part to Misunderstood Storyteller but it can also be read separately i guess? uwu

News always travelled fast through the college, so when Patton heard whispers he instantly got concerned. He turned to one of the groups that were talking about it and was glad to recognise some of the people.

“Hey, Anton, what’s going on?” He asked.

Anton turned to him. “You haven’t heard? You know Roman’s brother? Apparently, someone grabbed him during theatre today and he freaked out. Ran off before anyone could react. Nobody’s seen him since then and he’s refusing to pick up for Roman too.”

Anton turned back to talk to the rest of his group and Patton stood in silence for a minute. He hated when people were upset, but what could he do about it? He didn’t even know where Remus- A few people stared, confused as Patton took off running out of the door.

It didn’t take Patton long to get where he was going. The alleyway wasn’t too far from the college, although the time was definitely affected by the fact Patton had ran the entire way. He panted and looked around, sighing when he saw the ladder up against the wall again. He climbed up, cursing at himself when he almost slipped, but managed to get himself onto the roof without much of a problem.

He scanned the rooftop and saw Remus sat on the edge – Exactly where he’d been before – His eyes locked on the ground. Patton walked over slowly.

“Remus?” He said softly.

Remus jumped and turned around. “P-Pat?”

Patton frowned. Remus’ eyes were red, his usual makeup smudged around his eyes. He sniffed and wiped at his face, further smudging the eyeshadow. Patton walked closer and watched Remus shrink back. He slowed down.

“Is it ok if I touch you?” He asked.

Remus stiffened and shook his head. “N-No. Not yet.”

Patton smiled and sat next to Remus, making sure to leave some space between them. “That’s ok. Is there anything I can… Do to make you feel better?”

Remus shrugged. “Jus’ talk about stuff.”

“I can do that,” Patton agreed. He kicked his legs and hummed as he thought of a topic. “I’ve been thinking about what I want to do after college. I know it’s probably something I should’ve thought about before, but I decided I just wanted to let life push me in whatever way it wanted. Now I’m not sure.” Patton looked up at the sky as a plane flew over them. “Maybe I’ll travel. Go to England, or Spain- I always loved the language.”

Remus said nothing. Didn’t even react, as if he hadn’t listened. Patton decided to try something else – There had to be something he could say that could cheer Remus up. He looked around, eyes locking on a woman walking past. He pointed down to her and smiled when he saw Remus’ eyes follow.

“I bet she’s skipping work right now. I think I’ll call her Hannah, and she’s got a new puppy at home and she’s skipping work because he’s sick and she needs to get him some medicine.”

Remus shook his head and spoke up, his voice cracking slightly. “Nah. Bet she’s doin’ some black-market stuff. Probably gonna steal her husband’s eyes or somethin’.”

“Of course, you’d think that,” Patton laughed. Remus’ face dropped for a second and Patton sat up slightly straighter. “Hey, no, no. I didn’t mean that in a bad way, I’m sorry. It was just very _you_. It’s not an answer I’d expect from any other people.”

Remus looked away and Patton shifted where he was sat. He gently touched his hand against Remus’.

“I like that about you,” Patton said softly. “It’s different. Unique. Talking to you is… Refreshing.” He hooked his pinky finger around Remus’ one. “…Rem?”

Remus’ shoulders shook and Patton’s face dropped when he realised why. Remus was crying again – quiet sobs slipping out even though he was covering his mouth with his other hand. Patton panicked. “Remus? Hey- Rem, are you ok?”

“I- People never- I- P-Patton-“

Every sentence Remus tried to say was cut off by another wave of sobbing. He stood up and walked away from the edge, hiding his face with his hands. Patton followed behind him, gently touching his shoulder. He almost fell over as Remus spun and threw himself into his arms. Patton held Remus close, the crying boy clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Y-You actually think- Think all of that?” Remus stuttered into Patton’s shirt.

Patton nodded and lightly squeezed him. “Yeah, Rem. I do.”

Remus sniffed sadly and pulled away a little, still holding tight to Patton’s clothes. “Don’t think anyone’s ever thought of me like that.”

Patton took hold of Remus’ hands, rubbing his thumb over the back of them. “Well now you have me.”

The two stood quietly for a while, the only sounds being the occasional sniff from Remus, the birds flying past and the people below.

“..Can we go ‘nd get food?” Remus asked quietly.

“Of course. Lets go.”


End file.
